


Love Beyond the Horizon

by Wayward_Marionette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean not scared of flying, Doctor! Cas, Flight Attendant! Dean, Fluff, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Dean works for an airline company as a flight attendant, he one day the young Castiel Novak, fresh out of med-school, and this is the story of how the two came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel gazed out the window of the plane into the dusk sky, holding his phone absently in his hand as a voice boomed from the speakers, the sound of a man's voice saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you.” Castiel, clearly not paying any attention whatsoever, was alarmed as a firm hand shook his shoulder lightly. Cas looked up and said, "Is something the matter? The flight attendant with the bright green eyes crinkle with a warm smile asked him," Did you miss the announcement I made?" Cas shook his head and looked up apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't hear it." The man reached over him, making Cas flush the color of a blooming rose in the middle of spring, and the man closed the empty tray in front him. "It's no problem, Mr..." Cas cleared his throat and stuck out his hand with a small smile on his face. "Novak. Castiel Novak." The other man shook his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester, the usual flight attendant for this plane." Dean stayed with Cas for a few quite some time, talking about their jobs, Cas being a doctor, and other insouciant topics until the end of the flight as it landed on the lit runway, leaving the starry night sky.  
As people started to unboard the plane, Dean beckoned Cas over with his hand. Cas walked over and asked questionably, "Do you need something?" Dean quickly glances around before taking out a black sharpie, writing a 10-digit number on Castiel's arm, looking up with a pleased smile upon his face, surprising Cas by Dean's boldness. "Call me sometime, Cas." Dean said dreamily. Not knowing how to respond, Cas nodded his head slowly, mumbling, "Uh huh...y-yeah..." before walking away, as if in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean came home to his empty house he shares with his younger brother, Sam, and his girlfriend, Jess. The two aren't there very often because they both go to Stafford together, too busy with school most of the time to come home. Dean plopped himself on his bed, phone in his hand, waiting anxiously for the man with the beautiful icy blue eyes to call him. After waiting an hour, Dean gave up, and took a shower, with his phone lying face down on the counter with volume on max, just in case Cas, that beautiful man with the pulchritudinous lips, were to call him, as he so heartily wanted.  
Not even a text. Walking out of the bathroom, not bothering with his stubble, he slumped on his bed, feeling lethargic, cursing under his breath. _I'm such an idiot_ , he thought. _I should've gotten his number before he walked off like that. He probably won't even call me._ Before long, Dean had finally drifted off to sleep, slipping away into the world of dreams...

As the sun rose beyond the horizon, casting a rosy glow, Dean awoke at the crack of dawn to the buzzing of his alarm clock echoing throughout his entire room. Turning it off, he plodded into the bathroom, getting ready for the new day. Though he's not a religious man, he prayed desperately for Cas to at least send him a text. Anything at this point, Dean would be happy with. Before heading out of the house, Dean unplugged his phone from the wall outlet in the kitchen, and was filled with a feeling of elation seeing a message on his phone's lock screen that read,  _”Hey Dean, it's Cas_."

Just one simple message, but that one little message was enough to lift his spirits for the entire day. During his short 15 minute break at work, the first thing he decided to do was call Cas. No reply. Only thing he could do was pace the floors, leaving voice mail after voice mail, being a little too obsessive, he decided to call him one last time for the 17th time, to apologize for all the voice messages he left. The 18th time, it wasn't Dean who called, but Cas, who left a voice message when Dean had to head back to work. _"Uh hey Dean, it's Cas here. Sorry I didn't answer you, I was busy with work. Maybe I can see you sometime?"_ and with that, Cas hung up. Dean bit back his surprise mixed with confusion and happiness as he listened to the message over again three times to hear every word Castiel said in his smooth voice _. He wants to meet up. With me. Soon. Oh god, what do I wear? Do I let him pay? Do I pay? I think I’ll pay to make a good impression. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Dates have never been nerve-wracking for me in my entire life!_   Dean internally screamed within his head. The words spun around in his head as he drove home from work.

That evening, Dean texted him, full of confidence _. "Let’s go on a date sometime. You free tomorrow night?"_ Cas texted back almost immediately. _"Anywhere you have in mind?"_ Dean typed quickly, _"I dunno, a coffee shop? There’s a coffee shop I always go to pretty close to my house and it’s great. You’ll love it_ ” Cas didn't text back for a few minutes, making Dean grow worried with anxiety building up in his chest. The minutes felt like hours to him, waiting for him to text back. " _Sure,"_ he responded, _"Just one issue_."  _Oh no,_ Dean thought, panic building up in his chest. _“What?"_ _this can't be good._ _"Can you send me some directions on where you live? I don't know how to get there"_ Dean took in a big breath and sighed out relief, finally be able to be calm once again. Upon receiving Cas's request, Dean sent him directions from Google maps. _"Tomorrow afternoon?"_ Dean received the last message from Cas that day before going to sleep. _"Sure, see you, then."_ And so, both Cas and Dean stopped texting each other until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing a new chapter everyday or about every few days to a week from now. I was gonna have each chapter switch from being focused from Cas, then to being focused on Dean the next chapter, so it'll follow a pattern. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Their first date will be at 4:00 sharp. 

Cas wandered around the small town for a while, taking in all the sights, smells, sounds, everything, to see what the world of Dean is like. Straightening his navy blue tie a little, he approached the glass door of the small coffee shop Dean had told him about earlier that morning. When he walked in, a small bell chimed throughout the entire room, alerting the employees there was a new costumer. Cas knew he was ten minutes early, so he waited around, listening to every melodic chime of those three golden bells, welcoming someone new each time to the coffee bean fragrance drifting about in the calm aura of the humble shop. 

The next jingle Cas heard, Dean had arrived, wearing a black undershirt with an army green button up shirt thrown on, being unbuttoned, a small golden pendant on a cord Cas couldn't quite make out what it was, and a pair of regular blue denim jeans that hugged his legs, tight. Though this outfit seemed to be pretty mundane, the way Dean wore it, was as though those pieces of clothing, in the right combination, were made solely for Dean, and no one else. 

Cas waved his wand in the air slightly for Dean to see, and he walked over, Cas looking him up and down as he approached him, the corners of his lips curling upwards, revealing the bright white glow of his perfect teeth, outshining the moon in the clear night sky blanketed by the shining stars, like fireflies in the endless sky. 

Cas was fixated with those eyes. They had a certain indefinable sparkle to them; alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief to them, hidden behind walls upon walls of Emerald City green irises swimming around in the pool known as the human eye. He didn't know he was staring into Dean's eyes for that long until he heard Dean say "Hey, you alright?" voice full of concern. Cas immediately snapped out of his stupor, blurting out, "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." before taking a sip of coffee he hadn't noticed was there till now; Dean must've bought them both coffee while Cas wasn't paying attention.

They talked for a few hours, laughing, having a good time with each other , and eventually came the time when the moon meets the sky and the world must go to sleep. As a way of saying goodbye, Cas, took a step closer to Dean. "Hey, Dean?" Cas asked. 

Before Dean could answer, next thing he knew, Cas had his lips parted against Castiel's, held there for a long moment, as though time had stopped for the both of them. Their lips fit together like a puzzle; interlocking in just the right way. Cas could taste the fresh coffee taste of Dean, smell his cologne, his hand going through Dean's short hair, other hand holding the side of his face. Dean had his hands trailing all over Cas's body, finally falling to his hips pulling him in closer, close enough to feel his body against his, separated by the layers of clothes, both of them were wearing. Pulling away from the kiss, Cas whispered in Dean's ear, "Thanks for the great first date," before walking away to his car, with a smile plastered on his face for days to come, leaving Dean standing there, awestruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this is coming together, so I'll have a new chapter up every day like I have been doing so far. Thanks everyone for reading! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and Dean met up much more frequently after that first date. From time to time, Cas stayed over at Dean's for long nights, so tired in the morning from the previous night, he wouldn't even want to get up, just stay in bed with Dean, legs tangled together to one another, being as close to Dean he could possibly get. He knew, of course, this wouldn't be possible to stay forever, and with a quick kiss, he went off to work at the hospital leaving Dean alone for the day.  
  
Dean spent lazy days like this cleaning, knowing the reaction he'll get from Sam if he came home to such a mess. Blasting ACDC loud enough to fill the entire house with music, he set off to wash the clothing and sheets in his bedroom, before cleaning up everything else. Not long after, he heard knocking on the door. When he opened the door, he looked up to the tall man with the rich tan skin, dark chestnut hair cascading to his broad shoulders, smiling down at him with the most radiant, brightest smile there ever was in the world, like pure rays of sunshine. Dean gave his younger brother a hug, Sam hugging him back. Pulling back from the hug, Sam asked, "How are things going? Still with that Cas guy?"  
  
Dean walked into the house, gesturing for Sam to follow him deeper into their home. "Three months now, as of yesterday." He picked up a framed picture of him and Cas showing it Sam. "I'm really proud of you, Dean. I'm glad you finally found happiness, after ya know... Dad's death and all..." Both seemed to be frown a little at that, the mood changing in the air becoming very clear.  
  
Trying to lift the mood and break the silence, Dean said, "Yep, so he's been staying here for days at a time with me, and I was wondering how you'd feel if he moved in. You cool with that? I mean, we do share the place." Sam responded, “If it'll make you happy, Dean, then of course he can. By how you described him, he seems like a nice person to be around. Have you two talked about this before?"  
  
" Yep, just last night we discussed it. He was planning on getting a new place since he's out of med-school. “Sam’s warm chocolate caramel eyes widened like a deer in headlights. “You’re dating a med-school rich kid _and_ he's into someone like you?"  
  
Dean scoffed at that remark, “Harvard, and c'mon, who wouldn't want a piece of this? I'm adorable."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever, Dean. I bet you're the only person who'd say that."  
  
"Nuh uh!" Dean responded, "Cas would agree also. I'll call him right now and prove it to you." Dean took out his cell phone, dialing the number. "Hey, Cas, do you think I'm adorable?" Sam could hear a little noise from Dean's phone as Cas answered him. "Yeah, knew it. I gotta go, Sam's here, so pick up some pie from the store on the way home. I love you too, bye." Dean turned his head around, facing Sam again, with a wide grin across his face. “I _am_ adorable. My boyfriend agreed also, and he's smart, which makes it true, so I was right the whole time."  
  
"Of course he'd say yes, he's your boyfriend!" Sam retorted with a drawn out sigh.  
  
The two brothers spent the rest of the day catching up with each other, everything that happened the past three months to now, all the trips Dean went on for work, until Cas came back from work. Cas came home that evening from his job working in a local hospital, worn out, as usual after those long, busy days. Dean started to introduce Cas to Sam before Cas elbowed Dean in the ribs and retorted, " I don't need you to do everything for me, Dean. I think I can handle talking to your brother, even if he is the height of a moose."

Cas turns his head to Sam. "No offense."

"I hear that a lot," Sam says with a straight face.  
  
Cas sticks out his hand. “I’m Castiel Novak. Cas is fine." 

Sam shakes his hand with his strong grip. "Yeah, Dean has told me all about you."  
  
Cas raises his eyebrow at Dean, who looks away. "Oh, really? What did he say?"  
  
"Well," Sam said, "he'll kill me if I said anything, but he's a keeper. He definitely does care about you, that are for sure."  
  
"Sam,” Dean warned, "shut it." to which Sam puts his hands in the air as a way to surrendering. "Yeah, yeah, loverboy,” Sam snickered.  
  
Cas gave Dean a crooked smile before turning his attention back to Sam. "Did you know that Dean snores a lot? And sleep talks?"  
  
"Cas!" Dean whined.  
  
"And that he-"  
  
"Cas." Dean shot him a glare, giving him daggers in his death stare. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he burst out laughing, and Sam and Dean couldn't help but join in; Dean did not join in until he finally loosened the collar around his neck and was less stiff about what Cas and Sam had said. The time they all had together was a priceless memory, nothing could replace the fun the three had, bantering each other, mostly the two brothers, making Cas not able to stop laughing, partially from one too many beers Dean gave him. It was Dean's way of having him "loosen up" more. The night finally came to an end, and Cas crawled in bed with Dean, arms wrapped him, holding him close, until the early rays of sunshine came the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Cas a few hours to pack up everything in his apartment, albeit there wasn't much. Dean helped him pack up; Dean made the process much slower than it should've been, though Cas didn't mind much. Any memory with Dean he cherished close to his heart. Dean loaded the boxes into Castiel's car, placing heavy ones in the trunk, and the lighter, smaller ones in the backseat. After giving up all hope of fitting the office chair in the car, Dean decided to borrow a car from a family friend, Bobby, and they loaded the back of the truck with the writing desk, office chair, goliath of a computer, TV, and the TV stand, before leaving this place Cas once called home once and for all. Dean waited outside in the parking lot as Cas made a quick phone call to his older brother, Gabriel, asking for help with moving everything. Dean insisted that he had everything under control, but Cas still didn't believe him, so going against his orders, Cas left Dean to dwindle his thumbs outside, pouting like a child with no candy, until Cas came out of the apartment complex, holding a box.

"What's in there?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing,” he answered quickly, but by the way Dean looked at him, he continued talking. "It's just a bunch of pictures, frames, scrapbooks, photo albums, that kind of stuff. Nothing special."

Dean was about to continue talking until he saw the glimmering of a golden car drive closer and closer to them, speeding, before coming to a jolting stop, making Dean jump back a little. Dean, with a confused look in his face, looked at Cas for any help, and all he got was a drawn out sigh. "Gabriel,” Cas said, through his aggravation. 

The short man with eyes the same color of sunshine going through a glass of whiskey, hair as sweet as molten caramel, stepped out of the golden Mustang. 

"Hiya Cassie, nice to finally see my little brother again," Gabriel said, slinging his arm over Cas's shoulder, pulling him down a few inches to his height. 

"Yeah, nice to see you too..." Cas replied, voice laced with the poisons of annoyance.

"Aw, why so cruel, Cassie? Want my help or not? “He asked, poking his cheek playfully. 

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “I wouldn't have called you if I didn't need to, so let's get to work."

Cas and Dean drove in their car, while Gabriel, reluctantly, drove the truck filled with the furniture Cas and Dean agreed on keeping. After putting away all of Cas's belongings, Gabriel left Cas and Dean alone, promising he'll visit again, before Cas slammed the door shut, worn out by his annoying brother. 

**** 

"Is this you?" Dean asked, looking in an old scrapbook on Cas's desk that he brought to the floor and sat indian style. 

"Don't go through those scrapbooks. They're of Anna, my younger half-sister, Gabriel, who you just met, and my older brother Michael. Just don't touch them," Cas said, face turning a light shade of red. 

Going against Cas's orders, Dean went through the entire book, laughing and asking a million questions, as Cas's death stare dug its way into Dean's soul. After feeling bad and guilty, Dean finally put away the books back into their original spot, taking one photo out of the photo album that Cas wasn't able to see. Cas thought this was fine, it was just one little picture so it couldn't be that big of a deal, until the next morning.

**** 

Cas awoke at 9:00 am, sleeping in late because he didn't have work that day. He rubbed his eyes, noticing Dean wasn't there, which was unusual considering Dean didn't have to go to the airport for work until tomorrow. He walked into their bathroom, and his jaw dropped open; everywhere Cas could see, the same picture of him, the most embarrassing one Dean could’ve ever have chosen from was taped on the wall, sink, mirror, tiles of the shower, everywhere. He yelled for Dean to come, which he didn't, making Cas even more infuriated. He spent half an hour tearing down all the pictures, filling an entire garbage bag. That whole day, he refused to talk to Dean, or anyone for that matter, for the entire day. Dean tried to explain it was just a joke, but Cas refused to listen. Instead, he just got up and left the room. By nightfall, Dean got tired of it and neither Sam nor Jess was here to help out this time. Dean, working up all his courage decided to finally try and fix it. 

"You can't just there all day.” Dean said at last. 

I've done it before. Don't underestimate my ability to be idle." Cas replied, not looking at Dean. 

"Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I know. Look at me."

Cas looked up to see the look of sorry in Dean's eyes, and couldn't help but feel bad. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little." 

Dean walked over to him and softly kissed his forehead. "It’s fine, babe," Dean said, with a growing smirk on his face. "Going to the bedroom or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Easter was right around the corner, which meant Dean would have to go through the tiresome chore of attending church with Cas for once. He hated having to get all dressed up, but he reluctantly got out of bed since Cas forced him to. He went to church with Cas, on his phone most of the time, skipping praying, not paying much attention at all to what was going on around him. The only time he listened was whenever Cas would whisper in his ear, "Dean, shut up." which he did, several times. 

"Thank God, I'm finally out of there," Dean announced, driving back home."Does count as a prayer? I included God in it."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous. Just focus on the road." 

Dean did exactly as he was instructed to do, and drove back home to see Sam and his girlfriend Jess. They all spent the entire day playing games together, like a real family. Jess volunteered to make a pie, but Dean, bring stubborn, only wanted pie, so Jess finally obliged while Cas helped her out with baking and cooking dinner. He hadn't realized this was his first time getting to be alone with Jess for all the months he had been here for, and he had started to take a liking to her, as though Jess were a sister to him, since the four were practically a family at this point.

He couldn't hear exactly what Sam and Dean were saying, but it sounded like an argument to him. Jess stopped Cas before he could even leave her side, by resting her smooth hand upon Castiel's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, " Jess warned him.

Cas tilted his head to the side." Why not? It seemed like they were fighting, so shouldn't he stop them?"

The small laugh Jess let out surprised him. "They're brothers, Cas. Of course they'd fight! It's never anything serious with those two. Probably who gets what candy or something silly like that."

This calmed Cas down a bit, and he went back to helping Jess prepare the food. All throughout dinner, Sam and Dean exchanged glares, Cas looking back and forth between the two brothers, and Jess rubbing Sam's arm sympathetically. Breaking the silence and becoming restless with curiosity, Cas finally asked what was wrong. All he got was a jarbled answer of yelling as Sam and Dean aimed it as Cas, the innocent bystander. He sat up and shouted at the top of his lungs for them both end stop, and everyone afraid of Castiel's angry voice, they listened to him. Sam, being the younger but less likely to blow a fuse one, talked first, explaining what was wrong, in a voice equivalent to a soft whisper, as though he was talking in a movie theatre. Dean talked next, voice almost nonexistent out of fear of angering Cas for a fourth time that day. After hearing both sides, Cas and Jess both decided that this was the most nonsensical argument he'd ever heard ever, and he heard a lot from the fights his brothers had. 

Taking action in his own hands, he got up from the table and walked into the living room where there were pastel baskets, fake colorful grass, and a mountain load of chocolate eggs, including many wrappers making up the majority, sprawled on the glass coffee table. Sam and Dean exchanged nervous looks while Jess got up from the table also, smiling wickedly, as though she was about to do something. 

Before either Sam or Dean could stop them, Jess and Castiel's master plan was already put into use. The two started to eat any and all the chocolate eggs left, leaving the brothers upset, almost bringing tears to their eyes. Out of pity for the look of hurt in Dean's verdant eyes as he looked at Cas, he walked over to Dean to give him one of the last eggs. He was about to give it to Dean before he pulled it away, leaving Dean with a few seconds of feeling hurt, before Cas broke the chocolate egg in half with his teeth. Although Dean wanted more, he decided this would suffice, not wanting to get in Cas's bad side again after he snapped like that earlier. Jess was much more merciful than Cas was. She gave Sam five, before taking two back just to toy with him. 

The Winchester family enjoyed the apple pie Cas and Jess made together, laughing off the whole little fight about who gets the remaining Easter eggs. The solution Cas and Jess silently agreed on was better than any the brothers could've thought up. Though the two brothers were both still a little upset, they forgave their partners, since love was more important to them than holding grudges were, and that's all that really matters in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel started to get suspicious as Dean was home lesson and less over the past few months. He knew that Dean had work and traveled a lot, sometimes up to a week, but he always had a free week off at least once a month to be with Cas. By the looks of it, it seemed as though Dean no longer had that privilege, or that he was purposely chose not to spend his time with Cas. With curiosity eating away at him, he decided to pick Dean up at the airport that day.

Cas walked up to where he usually goes to meet Dean at work, and stopped a few feet away from the wall that Dean was standing by, his face masked with shock, leaving him aghast as he let out a gasp, covering his mouth. In those few short, brief moments, Castiel's entire world fell apart. His heart shattered as he stared at Dean with wide eyes. Everyone, everything, he was cared about crumbled to the ground. He didn't care how ridiculous he looked standing there, he didn't care about any on-lookers staring at them, hush whispers engulfing him. All hope had left Cas in those few short, brief moments.

"I can't believe you…" Cas mumbled, betrayal tainting his voice as he managed to get those few, almost incoherent words.

Dean turned around, surprised, the pain of hurt searing through his chest like an arrow as he heard those words, watching the bitter tears cascade down from Cas's crystal clear blue eyes, like that of a doll's glass eyes. Empty. Hollow. Dean didn't know what to say; he knew this wasn't because of Cas, and it was only him to blame. The young girl in her mid-twenties with the chocolate mousse brown eyes and the rich sepia brown hair gently flowing down her deep tanned shoulders just below her shoulder blades looked straight ahead at Cas, oblivious to whom she was seeing.

"Dean, who is that?" The girl whispered against Dean's ear in a caramel voice.

"It's no one, Lisa, nothing. Don't worry about it." Dean replied softly, pulling away from her embrace to get closer to Cas.

"I'm nothing? That's all I am? Nothing? After one whole year with you I'm _nothing_!?" Cas shouted, full of hurt.

"Cas, baby, I'm so so sorry. I know I'm wrong. I fucked up, okay?" Dean said, hand brushing against the stubble on Cas's cheek. 

"I don't even want to see you. Get out of my sight." 

"Cas, plea-" Dean stopped mid-sentence as he felt a hand on hit against his cheek, leaving a mark as the burning pain from the contact began to calm down a bit. He rubbed his cheek, feeling a growing indent in the shape of a hand. He knew Cas was right for doing that. He would do the same thing, knowing how wrong he was for what he did. 

"I said _leave_ ," Cas threatened in a low growl. 

The young girl ran up to Cas, almost tripping over her heels and grabbed Dean's arm. "Why would you do that to Dean!?" Lisa wailed, eyes wide.

"I don't even know who the hell you are. All I know is that you're a whore my boyfriend has been seeing." Cas said, eyes narrowing at her.

"Boyfriend!? Dean is mine! We've been dating for weeks now!" Lisa uttered. "Dean, tell me what's going on." Lisa spat out as she turned her head to look up at Dean.

"It's exactly as Cas said, it's all true," he sighed out, rubbing his face out of stress and slight pain from the slap. 

Lisa stared at him dumbfounded."You never told me? You didn't think this was important for me to know?" She shrieked. 

"Lisa, Cas, I'm sorry," he choked out as his eyes glistened without fresh tears.

Lisa turned on her heels and started to walk away, her short dress flowing in the air with her every move, hands balled in fists. “We’re over, Dean. Don't even bother trying to fix it. It'd be best if you just forget about me. Delete my number, I don't care, just leave me alone." 

"Lisa, wait!" Dean called desperately. Ignoring him, Lisa continued to march away.

"So it's all about that bitch, huh." Cas muttered with a small laugh. 

"Cas I didn't mean it like that. You're all I cared about. She wasn't even that important to me, but you're are," Dean pleaded. 

"You made a huge mistake and I can't forgive you. Not after this." Cas said as he walked sharply toward the doors. 

"Cas..." Dean mumbled, reaching out his arm blankly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted that often! I didn't have any time to write, and I just didn't have much motivation to continue this until one of my friends inspired me to continue this, so now I am! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean, you know what you did wasnt right," Sam chided him, shaking his head.

"I know Sammy, I fucked up. I shouldn't have done that to him. I do love him, really." Dean said, as he wiped a single tear from his eye.

"He never came back to get anything here. All I know is that he hooked up with some girl. I think her name was Meg Masters or something. I haven't really talked to him all that much for a few weeks now," he told Dean.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yes, we've kept in touch, but it seems like he doesn't want anything to do you, Dean. I'm sorry," he answered, with a look of pity.

"Whatever," Dean sighed out, "I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me if anything happens."

"Dean, you gotta stop doing this. I know it's hard, but you have to move on. Sleeping all day, drinking, picking up random girls from bars all the time... It's not good for you. Please take better care of yourself. For Jess and I. And Cas..." He said his name in almost a whisper. Talking about what Cas was now like talking about a deceased family member; it was always in hushed tones, always full of grief. 

Dean chugged down the rest of his third bottle of beer. "I'll be back later. I'm heading out for a bit, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now study or something" his speech slightly slurred. 

Dean grabbed the keys to his Impala as he walked out of the house, slamming the door shut, making everything shake. Out of routine, he checked the messages on his phone.  _Still nothing from Cas_ , he thought. He slammed his fist in the side of door. "I messed up so badly," he mumbled to himself. He risked a quick glance at the picture of Cas in his wallet from when he and Dean went camping that summer.

It was of Cas, his eyes beaming at him with genuine happiness. They glowed with the depth of universal love, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smolder the embers of the fire in a desert night; glancing upwards at the starry night sky, they reflected the heavens above. His smile outshone the stars watching down on them, present for only Dean and Cas to see. Seeing this picture brought tears to his eyes.

He remembered that day very well, the fun they had laying outside on the highest hill in the lively forest, filled with the serene songs the animals and bugs sung at night colliding with each other, creating a symphony of harmonic rhythms. He tried his best not to dwell too much on this memory, but he couldn't help himself.

Instead of going off to the bar and picking up the first girl he flirted with and bringing her to a shabby motel for another of his one of his usual one nights stands, he went out and asked around town about Cas, everyone knowing about the incident from the previous weeks and what happened to the both of them because of it.


	9. Chapter 9

A girl with golden wavvy hair like that of a princess, eyes dark as coals with a glint of fire glowing with passion, name into the hospital a week and a half after the fight, rushed in by a stranger. He claimed that he had never met this girl before, and that he only found her lying on the floor out cold by a dumpster,covered in bruises and wounds, cause unknown at the time. That night, like all the others, Cas had been working non-stop, using work as an excuse to not answer Sam, trying to distant himself from the Winchester family as much as he could after what happened between him and Dean. Not anymore. Though he felt guilty for avoiding Jess and Sam, he couldn't bring himself to face Dean ever again.

He discovered the girl's name was Meg Masters. Looking at her driver's license, he learnt that she was 24 years old, same age as him and Dean are. She was put into the emergency room promptly to have all her wounds treated as soon as the doctors and nurses on staff at that late hour could. Cas, trying to make the patient feel at ease when she had awoke from her slumber, spoke very calmly to the panicked Meg, saying fragments of words that Cas was unable to recognize, assuming it was just her mumbling, still being dizzy and loopey from all the medication pumped through her blood. 

Meg was out the next day, given her black leather jacket, band t-shirt, and ripped, acid washed jeans back, freshly washed. She put them back on, then had a quick chat with Dr. Novak who she insisted on calling "Clarence" because he was like an angel to Meg for saving her, though she refused to tell what happened, albeit Castiel did not understand that that reference was from "It's a Wonderful Life", like how many others did not realize it either. Being polite, Cas simply nodded at her with a forced smile. 

Cas wished he could be able to have a genuine smile, but he couldn't. The last time he remembered smiling out of pure joy was with Dean Winchester, and now that Dean was gone, he thought he'd never be able to smile ever again. He felt like his smile was created for Dean only, and he wouldn't allow anyone but Dean only to be allowed to have the privileged joy of seeing Cas' smile, his teeth, shining like pearls in the hidden depths of the ocean embraced by the shells of a sea clam. The straight teeth were lined with two pieces of soft pink flesh, both at the top and bottom, stretching to the corners of the muscles at the end of his mouth, creating the lips he allowed for Dean only, to feel every inch of Dean he could with them. The lips that often said, and often received, words of love and adoration from his beloved that was no longer his now. Those words would only become vague memories to him, faces soon fading as the voices that made their way to his memory would soon walk away, betray him, as Dean had. 

He loved Dean with all his heart, that much he knew without a doubt, but he knew he couldn't let his whole world revolve around loathsome self-pity for his loss, a loss wandering among the living, a wayward soul. If Dean wanted one thing for Cas, it would be for him to be happy, like he had always said. The words now only echoed through his head until they finally were freed from Castiel's tight embrace, having them chained to the wall with shackles, to never be freed unless by free will of Cas, which he had eventually allowed, shortly after he and Meg had started dating, deciding he had to move on with life, no matter how much it has hurt. 

It had first started out as nothing too serious, but developed into much more after the first few dates that was just Cas getting over Dean, not speaking much about him, but Meg didn't mind. He had once saved her, so now Meg will stop at nothing to save Cas, even if she does have some pretty unusual way of showing her love to him. She could be very mischievous at times, and was snarky a lot, but she was also kind-hearted way deep down, which Cas learnt to get used to. In a way, these aspects of her reminded him of Dean, which he'd never openly admit, not even to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean slumped on the couch, defeated, when he got home. There were two looks he got that day from asking around town for information and whereabouts of Castiel Novak: looks of pity and looks of disgust. Though Dean didn't like either one of these, he understood why he got them; he hadn't been the best of role models lately. 

* * * *

He quitted his job a few days afterward the fight, knowing he's been too sidetracked by Cas, and started working at the auto shop his father used to own with a family friend named Bobby Singer. Both he and Sam were taught at an early age how to work on cars, to eventually take over the "family business". While Sam was resolute on going to Stanford to become a lawyer, avoiding the fate he’d have if he stayed, Dean wanted to be just like his father, but he couldn't, since his job he got at 19 working in the airlines got in the way. He was always deathly scared of planes, worried that they'd crash, but he got over that fear shortly after the first few weeks as a flight attendant. Dean had applied for the job, expecting not to get in, but he did surprisingly well in his interview, giving them his winning smile, full of charm with his eyes crinkling in the corners, being very cordial with much enthusiasm. That, alone, was enough to get him the job. He'd worked there for years and years, not having a single problem, until his past had caught up with him. 

He'd been in a serious relationship with Castiel for almost a year now, and unexpectedly, he met the one person he'd never expected to see ever again: Lisa Braeden. The last time he had seen her was when he was on a road trip with his father and younger brother for an entire year when he was 16, Sam 12, and they had still gone to school during that time in Michigan, but only for one week to a few weeks at a time, never longer than a month. During that time, he had hooked up with the most beautiful girl in the current school he was at; those looks that would make even the great goddess of love and beauty Aphrodite jealous. Her delicate features made every guy drool over her. The only person lucky enough to score with her was only a passerby, Dean Winchester, who wouldn't even be there longer than a week. The last Friday he was there, he and Lisa hooked up when her parents weren't home and it was what Lisa later called, looking back on him and what they did, “The Dean, Best Night of My Life Dean.” After that, Dean was gone, not even a phone call to know more about her mystery man, the one whom had left her raising a child alone, family disgraced by her actions. 

The young boy with the chubby cheeks sat next to Lisa on the plane, Lisa chiding him about his actions. When Dean heard this, he laughed to himself, imagining his own mother would often be scolding him if she had survived the fire from when he was only 4 years old. Dean walked over to make sure everything was okay, and his jaw dropped immediately upon seeing Lisa Braeden, his high school girlfriend again, after 8 years. She looked the same she always had, age not doing much to ruin her perfect complexion, and minus some lines which Dean assumed was from the stress of being a single mother. Next to her sat a boy, looking to be about 8 years old, resembling his mother in many distinct ways. Lisa did the only thing she thought would be reasonable in this situation, and got up to hug Dean, in which Dean hugged her back. They exchanged a few brief words, and swapped numbers, since the plane was to be landed soon; Dean went back to where the other attendants were, and stayed there for the rest of the flight. 

When Dean had gotten home that day, Castiel knew something was up, but Dean wouldn't tell him, so he didn't press him for any information, knowing he wouldn't get any. Dean started seeing Lisa frequently, not expecting things to get as out of hand as they did, but Dean had left her alone with a child to raise in her own, and thought that this was the only way for him to make up for it, albeit he did know and realized how wrong he was for telling neither parties about one another, scared of the reactions he'd get either one, especially Castiel, the love of his life.

Dean had a good reason to be hesitant of telling either one of them, expecting something bad to happen, which it did, from Dean letting Cas find out without his knowledge. He had Lisa pinned to the wall away from many others, making out with Dean. Neither would've known the presence of Cas if he hadn't spoken up; Just hearing how broken his voice sounded was enough to crush Dean's soul. He had been dishonest, disloyal, to the one and only he loved, and pain of a broken heart flared through his chest like a bullet wound. He tried to dismiss it to Lisa, but that didn't work when Cas had flipped out on him, making him feel a thousand times worse, like a criminal about to get corporal punishment. He knew how crushed Cas must've felt, which was obvious in the way Cas looked at him, his blue eyes swallowing the ocean in all its magnificence looking like a hurricane; wild of many emotions at once, but the most evident one of all was of betrayal. He walked up to Cas, wanting to explain everything to him, to apologize and beg for Cas to take him back, but all he got was a slap in the face, canceling all talking as spectators came to circle around the three, to catch a glimpse of this action they'd only see on a TV soap opera that had now came to life in the worst way possible. Dean had no choice but to stand there, frozen in time for minutes, feeling like hours, an arm outstretched to reach Castiel, grab him, pull him in a tight embrace and never let him go, but all Cas did was walk away, battered trench coat fluttering through the air with every stormy step of anger Cas had taken to leave Dean. The one thing Dean noticed, Castiel hadn't given him a proper good-bye, no proper way to break up with him. He'd send him limitless texts, but seeing not a single one was answered, he came up with the conclusion that Cas had blocked him from his phone, his way of saying Dean was gone from his life, just making the guilt increase in Dean, the pain of losing Cas even greater. 

* * * *

Dean looked up to the mantel hanging above the fireplace, gazing at all the family pictures that were there, filled with John and Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean, Jess, and even Cas. They all considered Castiel to be part of the family almost immediately. That, in itself, was enough to bring tears to Dean's already despondent earthly green eyes, no longer having the same glint they once had. He'd decided he will get his Cas back, he knows he will; Cas will be his again, but not yet. One day, Cas can be his again. That’s what Dean knows is for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a continuation of the last chapter from Dean's point of view. It was to show why Dean did what he had done, but to show how both Cas and Dean have moved on with their lives, whilst still wanting each other back, but knowing it's not the time yet. Hope you enjoy it! :D


	11. Chapter 11

“Clarence, why were there flowers outside?” Meg picked up the carefully arranged beautiful bouquet of red roses and placed them in a glass vase with delicate designs on them. Cas peeked over from behind the wall to see what Meg was holding, and bit back the tears when he saw a small tag that had the initials reading “DW” in neatly written cursive with a thin black sharpie. Meg, oblivious, had no idea what this meant, and Cas decided it’d be best to leave Meg in the dark about this. About his past with Dean, he doesn’t like Meg to know and only tells her anything on a need-to-know basis. He may have feelings for Meg, but his heart is reserved for someone else, whom he spent only a little over a year with, but knows he’s in love with that man. That man, the perfect one with the perfect eyes, the perfect hair, the perfect smile, the perfect laugh, the perfect personality; everything was simply perfect about Dean Winchester. 

Cas tried to hide the worry in his voice by clearing his throat. “Just some flowers, it is nothing special.”

Meg raised an eyebrow, but Cas looked away, meaning this discussion was over. Cas walked into their humble backyard and dialed a number on his cell phone. He closed the sliding glass door behind him, trying to be quiet, but he was fully aware that Meg had known something was up. He didn’t want Meg to hear this conversation and know who he was calling, so he needed privacy. The phone went to voicemail a few times, but at last, the call was finally answered after a few minutes.

“Cas?” dean asked, his voice almost inaudible.

“Dean, what the hell?” Cas growled into the phone.

“Can you tell me what I’m being accused of first? Don’t you know the whole ‘innocent till proven guilty thing’? Dean chuckled.

“Flowers. Roses. Red. Happy that I explained? Was that simple enough?

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

“How can you possibly “accidently” send someone flowers?”

I…uhh…” dean stammered, not knowing what to say to that.

“You may be a drifter, but I’m currently in a relationship and you need to stop this behavior.” Cas hadn’t noticed, but he had started pacing back and forth frantically.

“You may be in a relationship, but I’m currently not and you need to stop hiding your feelings.” Dean retorted in a mock tone.

“I don’t care if I’m hiding my feelings; we are _not_ getting back together!”

“Cas, I know you, and I know too damn well you’re hiding. Stop running away from everything and face it head on.”

“Dean, you know just as well as I do that we’re over and our relationship is irreparable.”

“Actually…it’s broken.”

“Yes, it is obviously broken. Your point?”

“Broken means it can still be fixed. Why don’t you say we give this a shot?” Dean said in his most charming voice.

“Don’t be silly. I already moved out, I live with my girlfriend, I have a steady career. Everything is great and I am _not_ going to ruin it because you want to get back together with me.”

“Cas, I didn’t ever want to break your heart. She was nothing to me. Just an old flame nothing more. If you just let me expla-“

“No! It’s just going to be your bull shit excuses again, and I am tired of being toyed with by the likes of you,” Cas hissed.

“Cas, baby, please…” his voice sounded so desperate, Cas had no to choice but to reluctantly agree to let him explain. He told the whole story of why he was with Lisa and all the details. He hadn’t missed a single detail, and answered any and all of Castiel’s questions wholeheartedly, not telling a single lie. Besides this one time, Dean couldn’t remember a time he’d been this honest. Cas had forgiven him, but he hadn’t told him that. He only said “okay, I understand,” and let dean continue to talk, occasionally interrupting him. This wasn’t much, but to the both of them, it was progress, and this was the only hope they could hold on to.   


End file.
